


I'll Go First- A JeanMarco Fansong

by glasvegi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fansong, I have too many feelings for these boys and i needed to sing about it, M/M, Songfic, fan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasvegi/pseuds/glasvegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song from Marco's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Go First- A JeanMarco Fansong

A song from Marco's perspective. 

Soundcloud link: [right here](https://soundcloud.com/leaving-nightvale/ill-go-first-a-jeanmarco-fansong)

 

Lyrics:

 

You were born to lead like this

You just can't see it

Anything I say I know you'll dismiss

So I'll never tell you how

We all know what it's like to be weak

Blood on your hands and tears on your cheek

We know what they said about the meek

But it isn't our world now 

 

Someday I will build you a home

I'll find every stone and I'll move every stone

Inside the walls and safe near the throne

We'll spend our lives

Maybe we'll be okay

But baby I need you for another day

And I don't want the sunrise today

It's just another chance to die

 

You never held me close

Never told me what you wanted most

I never told you, I never came close

I guess you'll never know

I'll go first, I can't watch you go

I'll go first I can't watch you go

I'll go first I can't watch you go

 

Now you kiss your blade before you fight

And think of me deep in the night

And I wish it didn't take this fight 

To see

 

I'll go first, I can't watch you go 

I'll go first, I can't watch you go

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The weird ugly sound is a bowed guitar because why not? it sounds like how i feel  
> idk man i just like making myself hurt i guess


End file.
